Shaniy
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Shaniy used to be an ArchAngel, servant of heaven. Now she's a vampiric demon, serving hell and bringing wicked souls to the Rack. Rated T for cursing and violence.


**Hello? Hello? Hey...ah, I really hope this connection is getting to you guys on earth. I hope...well, lately, I haven't really hoped for anything. I've been too busy getting torn apart and shredded and ripped and all that crap. Maybe...maybe you're just watching this channel 'cuz this looks like a cool movie. Maybe it looks like a really intresting show, and you've just decided to watch it and figure out what's going on. But this isn't a show. It isn't a movie with sets and cameras. It isn't a dreamy, romantic flick with star-crossed lovers holding hands and puppy dogs and rainbows with fluffy white clouds. This is real. **

**This is going to have to be real short, because I don't expect the connection to last that long. It only adds to the pile of crap in my life that currently, 25 pissed off hellhounds are chasing after me. I doubt you can hear them with this crappy connection I've got. Oh, I'm Scarlet just to let you know. Well, actually, my real name is Shaniy, which is Hebrew for 'scalet' but it's basically the same thing and it's a real long story. And that's what I've come to tell you all about my crappy life full of angels, demons, rebellions, and crap. **

**Imma start at the very beginning. Like, the beginning of the beginning. Well, actuall,y Imma start with the beginning of my beginning. I really hope you're not twisted in a bunch of knots right now. The first thing I saw was a golden lion with a shaggy mane and deep, dark, brown eyes. He was standing in front of me, and he seemed to be smiling. He was God, just to let you know. No, you probably won't see God as a lion when you die. People see him as different things, like a plumber or a janitor or a bright light or whatever. Anyway, so God said to me 'You are good. You are an ArchAngel, the beginning of all beginnings.' He then told me to go into hte garden, which was the center of heaven. (I think it still is. I ain't sure. I haven't been there in a real long time.) So, being a little obedient kid, I went inot the garden and waited for orders. Pretty soon, a billion other things like me popped up. God told us that we were angels, though some of us were ArchAngels, like me. And then, what seemed like a few moments later, God created the earth. See, there's no time periods in heaven, so it felt like a coupla moments up there. Anyway, so God creeated the animals and blah blah blah. You know the whole drill. Then Lucifier rebelled against God by defying Gods orders. Micheal then chased Lucifer down into hell with a bunch of the angels. Oh, and um...I was one of them. One of the angels that rebelled, I mean. **

**So, we stayed in hell for awhile. At first, I was cool with it. I had Lucifer, who I loved, and I had a place to stay. Oh, and of course we, that is, the angels that went with Lucifer, had to make a billion pacts as soon as we arrived into Hell. Lucifer picked four fallen angels and made them teh four horsemen. He then selceted two random groups and made them vampires and werewolves. I was in the vampire group. Lucifer then named me the Watcher of Hell, and thus I was given my job. I was to drag the evil souls that stayed on Earth for too long and drag them to hell. I would use the Watchers pools, which were craters full of blood. I would recieve an image through the pools, send the hellhounds through the pools, which can act as portals to earth. The hellhuonds then drag the soul into hell, and I put them back into thier cages. Another demon puts the soul on the Rack. I did my job, every day for a very long time. Of course, that was after Lucifer went up to earth in the form of a serpent and tempted Adam and Eve. Ever wonder why Cane killed Abel? Because Cane was possesed. It's ovbious, really. Anyway, so I did my job, not really caring what was going on in heaven and not caring about the evil souls I dragged into hell. That's when I saw her, down on earth.**

**She was wearing a burgandy dress with white lace. It was tiered and reached the ground. She had white gloves made of silk that reached her elbows. Her hair reached her waist, and it was a dark brown and was very bouncy and curly. Her skin was real pale, like she'd never seen the sun. Her eyes were a dark green, like an evergreen, and she was sitting on a marble chair with dark blue cushions thrown on it. Her name was Victoria, and she lived in the 13th century. I coulnd't stop staring at her. It was like there was a connection between us. Lucifer came over to me and said in that silky, smooth, sugar-coated voice of his 'She was made for you. Go down to her and make her yours.' So I went down and possesed her. It felt right yet wrong at the same time. I had never possesed someone before, so it was very confusing for me. I felt like we were meant for each other, just like Lucifer had said. After a coupla hours I went back down to hell. I had gathered a lot of info on her. Victoria was 17. She was married to some guy called Edward. She had six kids. She had gotten married when she was 13 years old. She lived in a castle made of stone, and it had some ridiculous name. She lived in Britain and was ruled over by some king. Her dad was a lord, which instantly made Victoria and her 15 other siblings rich. And Victoria was currently pregnant with twins. Course, she didn't know about the twins part. And she didn't know that the twins would start a massive family bloodline that would be very much alive today. (to tell you would be deadly for the remaining relatives...oh wait, most of em are dead, so why not? The bloodline today is the family of Winchesters.) Pretty soon I started going down to her every day, and I learned how to do things with a possesed person. It was an amazing experience. Victoria just thought she was getting sick with some 'disease from the devil', so she went to get some priest/physician guy. **

**Pretty soon I was only going down to hell because I had to. If I didn't go down to hell once in a while, I'd end up nothing but a coupla specks of dust in earths atmosphere. Anyway, so then Lucifer was getting pretty pissed at me for going down to earth every day. And then he confrontated me. I'm not good with confrontations. In fact, I'm pretty crappy at them. 'Do you love the humans more then you love me? If that's the case, then why'd you even leave heaven, since that it was our father wanted us to do? Remember, Shaniy? He wanted us to bow down to the humans, and to love them more then we loved him.' I stared him in the eyes, which were dark and intense. And then I...um...I punched him in the face. And that got him pissed. He ordered for the other demons to drag me to the Rack, but I managed to slip up to earth and get into Victoria. And I stayed in her for a real long time. I did what vamps gotta do...and she did what humans gotta do. **

**Pretty soon, though, I started to get real sick. I didn't know what it was though. I was having my daily doses of blood, I wasn't near anything holy or hallowed, and I seemed to fit perfectly into Victoria, who seemed to finally accept the fact that she was demonized. I then found out that it was the fact that I hadn't been down to hell in awhile. So I took the risk of going down there. Sure enough, as soon as I arrived, shaky, pale, and puking up blood, Lucifer dragged me off to the Rack. And then his fun began on me for my disobediance. And then suddenly, hell wasn't so much fun. Meanwhile, Victoria was somewhere in Scotland, stranded in the middle of nowhere. I stayed on the Rack for about 100 hell years, which equals ten months on earth. I then made a preposistion to Lucifer; I would do my job once a month, but I then had to return back up to earth. He agreed, but still hated me for loving the humans more then I loved him. Actually, my adoration for him had vanished a long time ago.**

**I went back down to Victoria, who had had her twin sons and was safely back in Britain at her castle. I left, leaving the newborn twins with one of our sisters. I, of couse, honored the promise I made with the Devil, so I went down to hell once every month on a blood moon and did my job. I lived in Victoria for a very lon time, hunting the supernatural like myself, and I'll hafta admit I did a pretty damn good job at it. It was pretty funny to me at first. Here I was, killing werewolves and excorcising deomons, when I was a ArchAngel-turned-demon/vampire myself. That's when it became the year of 1980 or something like that. It was pretty close to that, at least. I was hunting in Kansas when I met em. A young couple on the streets...I mean, they were walking on the streets, not living on the streets. **

**By now, Victoria was around 780 years old, so by now she's nothing but a bunch of ashy bones. Anyway, so I met the couple that night. I was hunting a djinn , and the couple was its next target. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they would probably be killed by the freaking monster. Of course, I was ovbiously gonna do my best job in keeping the oblivious humans alive. The streetlights there sucked, but I didn't need the lights. I had my vamp eyes, all red with black streaks. Sorta like the opposite of a demons eyes. Y'know, they're all black, but my 'real' eyes are all red with black streaks...anyway, so I was sorta stalking the group to find the djinn when I saw a glow of blue that lasted a second. The glow had appeared on a rooftop. And a second was all I needed. In a second I could kill a thousand monsters. **

**So I killed the djinn by staking it. I left it up there on the roof for the humans to find it the next morning. Maybe one of em would be smart enough to discover it wasn't a human and that it was a very supernatural monster. But then, it seemed like monsters just love to follow this couple that I was following. An entire pack of werewolves were sneaking around, following the couple. And I'd swear on anything that I saw a Jefferson Starship. (Don't ask me. I didn't name em, but one of my friends did cuz they reminded him of the band from whenever) So, I continued to kill the monsters, until finally I was just getting real annoyed that the couple was still completely oblivious. I mean, could they **_**not **_**hear me? Was I really that good? Finally, they reached the resturaunt they were headed off to. They monsters seemed to finally have given up cuz of me, so I was happy on that factor. And that's when I whirled around and grabbed the knife that was aimed for my neck. The girl was holding it, a defiant look on her face. I dug my fingers in the knife, bending it easily as if I was breaking a twig. 'I thought you now lived a normal life.' I said to her, since I had already read her mind. 'You shouldn't leave him in there for a long time.' She dropped the knife, finally noticing that I had bent it. 'What the hell are you?' she asked me. Humans are so stupid sometimes. 'I'm the thing that's been keeping you two alive for the past hours that you've been walking around. If you didn't notice, an entire pack of werewolves, a djinn, and a monster (the monster was a Jefferson Starship, but they didn't have thier names yet, due to the fact that was my friend hadn't been born yet.) have been following your asses!' The girl stepped back one step, then said catiously 'You're a hunter. I...I quit that life a long time ago. I have a husband and a kid coming. If you've come to bring me or to come and ask for my help, then the answers no.' I laughed, then loked towards the girls husband. He just sitting there, oblivious. If there was one word that could describe humans, it would be oblivious. 'I haven't come to take you anywhere. I don't even know who the hell you are, and I could care less too. But if you haven't noticed, I just saved your ass, your husbands ass, and your soon-to-be-sons ass too.' I feel a torrent of emotions roll off the girl. Geez...humans are so annoying sometimes. I take out my journal and rip out a piece of paper. Since I don't have a pen with me, I take out a silver knife and cut myself, causing blood to ooze out. I write a phone number on it, then dry it with a breath. 'Here. This is one of my numbers. In case you need anything that has to do with hunting or not.' I wait for her to take the paper, but it's like she's frozen. I then grab her hand and shove the paper in it. I then leave in the middle of thin air.**

**After that little adventure I suck up the blood that's oozing out of the slice I made and I head over to a motel and get a room. I take my pack off and pull out all the weapons. I then start to do the normal motel drill; Clean weapons of any blood, place new ammo in the one gun that I rarely use, clean my clothes of any blood that kight be on it, and then after all that, I buy a newspaper and look for any jobs. I usually find some on the front pages, but sometimes I've gotta lok through the entire thing, which is extremely boring. Do I care about the Queens birthday in Britain? No. Victoria doesn't even care about that and she's 100% British. Do I really hafta know about the latest fashion icons? No. Basically, the newspaper I was looking at was full of that crap, so I was jobless. **

**About five months after that stuff, I got a call from some number I didn't have under my contacts. I picked it up and said 'FBI, this is Agent Baxter.' There was a shuffling sound, then the girls voice came up. 'We both know that you're not Agent Baxter. I just wanted to let you know that I've got a son now. I mean, you did help me and all, so...' I didn't really know what to say to that. Talk about awkward. 'Oh, um, okay. Good for you, girl. Thanks for letting me, um, know that, then.' I heard some guy talking in the background, and then the girl spoke again. 'Do you want to come over today? You could see him, I mean. And then you could meet John and stuff. I mean, only if you wanted to.' Okay, this was weird. I've just been invited to go over a human girls house when she's just got a newborn son with her, and she doesn't even know who I really am. PLus, the kid is gonna make my fangs slide out...'Sure, yea. I'll come whenever you can have me. Unless you want me over now or something...I'll be one of you're high school friends. And, trust me, I can make myself look older then I actually am.' She says she's cool with that, and I am hanging up after we both say bye to each other. 'Dammit!' I say, throwing my phone to the wall. Why the hell did I say yes? I'm gonna end up attacking the kid first, and then the girl and the guy...John or whatever his name was. I look at the lunar charts I keep with me all the time. Good. It won't be a blood moon tonight. But I'm gonna have to make sure that I stuff myself with blood tonight, make myself so full that I won't even be able to think about drinking from the people. **

**I look in the mirror, not surprised I saw a monsterous reflection in it. In mirrors and photos, my true form shows. Yup, there I am. Scarred flesh, blood-red eyes, burnt skin, black hair, and bloody bandages wrapped around my body. I change my appearance, making myself look like a 32 year old woman with dark brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. But I'm gonna hafta be real careful tonight; my real eyes could flash up anytime. Geez, it's like I'm getting ready for a party full of things I'm allergic to. I'm sorry to say that I had to leave my pack there at the motel, including my blades. That just pissed me off. Bieng separated from my crescent blades puts me in a black mood. But I still bring my rarely-used gun and a silver knife with me, just in case. Never can be too careful. **

**I head over to the adress that the girl gave me and knock on the door. It's opened by the girl (I should quit calling her that and just call her Mary) She looks like she doesn't exactly know who I am, so I hafta help her along. 'Hey Mary, it's been too long! When you called me today to ask me over today I was just so happy for you and John!' Marys eyes light up with reconition, then she says 'I'm so happy that you could make it over Sara! Please, come in!' Sara? What kinda name is Sara? **

**It's not really important what happened that night. All you've gotta know is that no, I didn't go all vamp on the family. I met John and the kid whos name was Dean. My fangs did slide out when I met the kid, though, but I managed to force them back in thier slits. Mary discovered that night that I was a vampire, since I didn't eat anything and I couldn't stand the lights. Well, I actually flinched when I walked into a room with lights in it, so I guess it was sorta ovbious. After that night, me and the Winchesters stayed in touch a lot of the time. (See, I told you that the twins Victoria had were important!) And then the day came when I discovered I had lost a friend; Mary Winchester was dead. Azazel had killed her so his master plan to go into motion. But then the day came when I met a certain guy called Bobby Singer. **

**If you know the story of the last time that Bobby and John saw, then you're probably wondering why. The last time that Bobby saw John was when Bobby was threatening to shoot Johns brains out with some kinda gun he has. Of course, you're probably wonderign why on earth would two friends be threatening to blow each others brains out. If you've guessed that I was the reason, then bingo. You've won nothing. See, this was after John and Bobby became hunters. John wanted me to meet Bobby, but of course that wasn't a good idea. As soon as our eyes met he saw them flash a crimson, and that was enough for him to raise a gun and shoot me. And, damn, it hurt like hell. Of course, it didn't kill me because only an angel blade can kill me due to my angelic past, but still, the rock salt coated in silver hurt like crazy. And you can guess what happened next. If not, then I could care less. **

**Y'know, I used to be a babysitter for a while. I mean, only for two brothers, but I was a horrible one. I let them do whatever they wanted to. I only did it for about two years, which would make Sam (he was about three months old when Mary died) two years old and Dean six. Bieng six made Dean the man of the house whenever John was around. sam...well, he wasn't really old enough to know how to operate a gun and salt windows and all that stuff. Whenever I watched over em, I would just sit there, watching the door with my crescent blades in hand. Whenever someone knocked on the door I made the boys hide somewhere, and then I would see who it was. I was pretty paranoid, but I'm sure that you would be if you were protecting two kids who you really wanted to drain. **

**You should already know the rest of the story. If not, then I'll basically sum it all up for ya. Sam ran away from home and became a college boy. Dean then came and dragged him outta that life. John dies from a demon. Sam died from a stab in the gut, but Dean made a deal to bring him back, giving Dean a year to live before he's dragged to hell. Bobby gets pissed at Dean. Sam is left alone when Deans dragged down under to the sauna. When his brothers dead Sam works with a disgusting demon Ruby and does jobs with her. Dean comes back because of an (ugh) angel called Castiel. Then the bros find out that thier the vessals for Lucifer and Micheal. Lucifer gets Sam, and then basically the end of the world i supposed to happen, but it doesn't. Sam ends up going down into the pit with Micheal and Lucifer. Sam then comes back after a year and a half in hell because of Cas, but no one knows that except for me and Cas. The people find out that Sams soul is still in hell. Then Cas gets 1000 souls inside of him so he can stop idiotic people, but when it's time to get em out he keeps em. Course, he don't know that the Leviathans are inside of him. He ends up basically exploding in a lake. I was overtaken by Leviathans, and I exploded because I killed myself. (I've been down here ever since) Bobby gets shot in the head by a Leviathan and ovbiously dies. Sam ends up going to a mental hospital after Lucifer drives him crazy. Cas shows up again as some guy called Emmanuel and sets Sam straight by sucking the venom outta that kid and putting it in himself, causing him to stay in the mental hospital. The bros do what they do best. And that's all that's happened so far.**

**By now, I'f you've stuck with watching this from strat to finish, then congrats. You now know what's going on out there. Actually, I've no idea if the connection even lasted this long. When it's been story time for you I"ve killed five hellhounds, leaving 20 left. I've a message for you people watching. If you're a human: then just ignore this show and turn it off. I tried to make it was realistic as possible. In fact, all of you non-hunters watching this will turn it off and think that you just watched a show on how to cook. If you're a hunter: go kick some ass, man. Keep at it. If you're a demon/monster/Leviathan: Go to hell. And If you're in the other catagory: I've got no comment on that.**

**Looks like I'm done. I honestly don't know if I'll be coming back to earth like Cas did. I really hope so, because I don't know how much longer I can last down here. The hellhounds want me as thier chew toy, ever demon hates me, and Lucifer wants me eternally dead. Oh, and I think that Victoria died. I'm not really sure. I haven't been near the Watchers Pools for a while, so I've got no idea. Oh, and if you know this voice or if you know whatever you're seeing is you are seeing anything, then...well, that'd only leave about a dozen people. The rest of em were all killed in the field. A'ight, peace out. Make sure to kill everyone who stands in your way, boys. Buena suerte.**

**The brothers had watched the entire thing, start to finish. They were in a **

**motel somewhere in America. The TV them burst into static, then went back to **

**the show that had been supposed to be on before Scarlet interuptted it. **

**There was a deafening silence in the room. The brothers were utterly**

**shocked. Finally, Sam said "Scarlet?"**

~Fin ~


End file.
